Comparación
by Angelique-Kaulitz
Summary: "Además, como siempre le sucedía, le gustaba escuchar las teorías de otras personas. La comparación le resultaba especialmente curiosa porque provenía de Taichi Yagami."


_Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

><p><strong>Comparación<strong>

Había reconocido las voces que atravesaban las paredes delgadas y resonaban en el corto pasillo que separaba su dormitorio de la entrada de su hogar.

Una era la de su madre, amable y cariñosa. La otra pertenecía a su mejor amigo, vivaz y animada. No podía entenderles, y, en realidad, no importaba lo que estaban discutiendo. Los dos solían tratar temas insustanciales en ese pequeño trayecto que recorrían juntos y era algo que se les daba bien a ambos.

No comprendía la facilidad que Taichi Yagami tenía para entablar conversación. Para él, Koushiro Izumi, que siempre había sido más silencioso resultaba difícil creer que existía alguien tan naturalmente agradable.

Nunca fue alguien sociable, aunque reconocía que había ciertos acontecimientos que potenciaron su _actitud. _No podía dar el paso inicial, por ejemplo. Le costaba horrores iniciar una charla o seguir el hilo de un diálogo cuando no se trataba de cosas que le generaban curiosidad. Siempre divagaba o se perdía en sus propios pensamientos cuando no encontraba sentido en las palabras. No era su culpa que fuese más sencillo seguir sus ideas y razones: la realidad _solía_ estar equivocada y no funcionaba con la lógica. Enfrentarse a ella cada día y perder era inquietante.

Por eso mismo, jamás entendía como terminaba rodeado de personas _habladoras_. No entendía los motivos de que terminase siendo amigo de personas que diferían tanto de él. ¿En la diferencia radicaba la amistad? No lo creía. Tendría que hablarlo con Yamato algún día. Era el dueño del emblema de la amistad, después de todo, y algo debería poder decirle a él, que buscaba siempre conocimiento.

Sus dedos quedaron suspendidos sobre el teclado durante unos segundos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas. Tecleó algunos comandos y cerró varias ventanas que aparecieron en el monitor. Lo terminaría todo cuando su amigo se marchase porque a Taichi solía molestarle sino le prestaba la debida atención —era curioso, por supuesto, ya que le recordaba un poco a Mimi—. Era mejor no escatimar en el tiempo de realización sino en la preservación de archivos.

Ya una vez —por accidente— su amigo le había hecho perder datos importantes que no había llegado a guardar en el disco de información. Una vez, sí. Dos, ya no.

Koushiro hizo girar la silla, sonriendo para sí mismo ante los recuerdos que se movilizaron en su mente. Cuando Mimi se sentaba allí, solía hacerla girar hasta que él no toleraba el movimiento y la frenaba. Tristemente, eso _no ocurría_ desde hacia tiempo. Su amiga estaba al otro lado del mundo y, a veces, pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría escuchar su risa. O sus locuras. Tal vez tendría que llamarla, luego, sino lo olvidaba. Sería agradable escuchar su voz. Leer los correos electrónicos resultaba insuficiente, a veces.

—Hola, Kou —Taichi pareció sorprendido de encontrar su mirada. Koushiro sabía que se debía a que siempre parecía estar sumergido en el mundo cibernético, así que se permitió disfrutar de la expresión de sorpresa. Yagami dirigió su atención a la pantalla de la computadora encendida y frunció el ceño— ¿Estabas ocupado?

El joven Izumi abrió la boca pero la cerró inmediatamente. Durante un segundo consideró responder con sinceridad pero Taichi tendía a quejarse de que no hablaba su idioma cuando comenzaba a hablar de sus proyectos. Al final, se encogió de hombros.

—Un proyecto de ciencias.

Taichi bufó. Una pequeña sonrisa divertida cruzó sus facciones. Impulsivamente, como si alguien le hubiese extendido una invitación, se arrojó en su cama.

Koushiro contempló, absorto, la calma con la que cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza. —_Estabas aburrido —_determinó.

Taichi le dio una mirada que pretendía ser inocente. Hacia tiempo había aprendido que esos ojos de cachorro desamparado rara vez reflejaban sinceridad. —En realidad, quería preguntarte si podía quedarme en tu casa esta noche.

Parecía que su trabajo de ciencias tendría que esperar. Koushiro enarcó las cejas, confuso, mientras intentaba descifrar porque había algo _extraño_ en la forma en la que Taichi se expresó.

—_Claro_ —dijo, al fin. Parecía que su amigo esperaba una respuesta—. No hay problema.

—Hikari invitó a un par de amigas a su casa —explicó, como si hubiese formulado una pregunta. Koushiro sabía que, de cualquier forma, Taichi se lo contaría _todo_. Iba a decirle lo que quería _decirle_, incluso aunque fuese en un monólogo—. Por alguna razón, _no quería que estuviese allí_.

Sintió una sonrisa irónica curvando sus propios labios. —No imagino por qué.

Taichi mantuvo una expresión de digna tranquilidad —_Exactamente_. —Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la computadora encendida— ¿Llevas mucho trabajando?

—No, _no_ mucho.

Unas pocas horas, aunque no podía afirmar exactamente cuantas habían sido. No le gustaba fijarse en el reloj de la máquina porque solía fruncir el ceño cuando lo hacia porque los dígitos siempre marcaban más tiempo del que debería. A veces, más horas de las que pensaba que habían pasado. Ojalá pudiese esconder los minutos dentro de una botella y usarlos a su antojo. Jamás es suficiente para hacer lo que uno quiere.

—_Entonces te dejaré trabajar_.

Koushiro sabía como iba a terminar la oración—… hasta que te aburras, _lo sé._

Taichi rió. Sujetó el cubo de _rubik_ que estaba en su mesa de noche y lo observó con detenimiento. Le causaba gracia verlo tan concentrado, siempre desentonaba con la imagen que tenía de él.

Koushiro se preguntaba como habían terminado siendo tan amigos, ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello al principio. Fue una transición simple, apenas perceptible. Quizás ocurrió cuando se reunió con los otros chicos en el Mundo Digital, tal vez se reforzó cuando él y Taichi tuvieron que hacer un equipo para derrotar a Diablomon. O, más tarde, cuando Koushiro era el encargado de ser el puente entre los dos grupos de elegidos. Junto a Hikari y Takeru, por supuesto.

Había conocido a Taichi en el club de futbol. A Koushiro no le gustaban los _deportes_ pero pensaba que podía manejar mejor la humillación sino estaba solo. Al final, la experiencia no había sido tan mala como había esperado. Aunque seguían sin gustarle los ejercicios físicos. Las preguntas que no tenían respuesta eran más interesantes. A Koushiro le gustaba investigar.

Era conciente de que sólo una fracción de minuto había pasado cuando escuchó un pequeño suspiro. Luego, Taichi habló: —Me di cuenta de algo, Kou.

_Sabía que sucedería_. Jamás podía terminar un proyecto cuando el mayor de los hermanos Yagami estaba de visita. En primer lugar, porque le hacia notar su presencia y Koushiro se sentía culpable si lo ignoraba. Al principio no era así, no recordaba como había cambiado. Podía estar con Jou o Yamato en perfecto silencio, pero el castaño era un mundo de ruido. Además del hecho que Taichi sabía _cómo_ hacer que se _distrajese_.

Esperó unos minutos para ver si continuaba y cuando no lo hizo, suspiró. Koushiro no podía consigo mismo. —¿De qué te diste cuenta?

—Eres como mi _Hermione Granger_.

Parpadeó y su silla giratoria se había movido en dirección contraria para permitirle una mirada al rostro de su amigo.

—¿Qué?

Taichi tomó nota de su expresión de extrañeza y le hubiese gustado que Hikari estuviese allí para retratarla en una fotografía. Los ojos negros reflejaron toda la confusión que sentía y frunció las cejas rojas, espesas, hasta que se tocaron.

Resopló. —Ya sabes, _Hermione Granger_. ¿J.K. Rowling? ¿Harry Potter?

Fue el turno de Koushiro para resoplar. Se contuvo para no rodar los ojos ante el tono condescendiente que empleaba Taichi.

—_Sé quien es _y de lo que estás hablando. Me sorprende que _tú_ lo sepas.

—¡Oye! —Taichi soltó una carcajada, fingiendo indignación— No he leído tanto como otras personas pero no soy ignorante —Koushiro seguía sin creerlo— Vi las películas, ¿de acuerdo?

Enarcó una ceja. —¿Solo las películas?

Taichi hizo un gesto parecido a encogerse de hombros. —¿Recuerdas a la chica que vino de Inglaterra? Por el intercambio. Te hablé de ella.

No recordaba ni su nombre o cómo se veía. Pero no había razón para que su amigo tuviese que saberlo —Sí.

—Resulta que _era… es __fanática_ de Harry Potter. Cada vez que hablaba con ella, terminábamos en el _mismo_ tema aunque _jamás_ comprendí cómo ocurría. Ella se marchó la semana pasada y me regaló uno de los libros, para que pudiese leerlo —Taichi encontraba la situación muy divertida—. Dijo que era porque la ayudé a adaptarse pero quería que tuviese algo que le recordara a ella. Y _esas_ cosas. No creo que haya sido para tanto… Aunque Sora estuvo celosa durante este tiempo que estuve con ella, no le digas que lo sé.

Koushiro sonrió. Taichi tenía facilidad para hacer sentir cómodas a las personas. Y una facilidad aun _mayor_ para molestar a Sora. No entendía porque no podían llevar una relación armoniosa, no conocía a personas que se quisiesen tanto y se llevasen tan mal.

Sin embargo, algo en como articuló las sílabas de la palabra _fanática_ le hizo pensar en Yamato y Jun. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía que no debía pero se divertía cuando Ishida estaba sufriendo acoso por parte de la hermana de Daisuke. Era su _pequeño_ placer culpable. Tampoco podían culparlo demasiado, las expresiones de Yamato era demasiado cómicas para ignorarlas.

—¿Por qué dices que soy como _Hermione_?

Por un segundo, pensó que lo decía porque era inteligente o algo por el estilo. Pero a Koushiro no le gustaba _reducir_ a un personaje tan complejo a un detalle tan simple. Además, como siempre le sucedía, le gustaba escuchar las teorías de otras personas. La _comparación_ le resultaba curiosa, en especial, porque provenía de Taichi Yagami.

—¿Aparte de lo obvio? —dudó Taichi, unos minutos después. Encontró divertida la expresión del rostro de Koushiro. No importaba, había pocas cosas que _no_ encontraba divertidas. Los niveles de su voz descendieron. —Siempre _estás allí_ cuando te _necesito_. No importa sino estás de acuerdo o si me estoy comportando como un idiota, _sé_ que tú no me dejarás solo. No tengo que pedírtelo. Creo que me golpearías si llego a dudar siquiera... Desde el Mundo Digital, tal vez antes, siempre has estado allí. Como cuando te quedaste conmigo hasta el final, cuando te pedí que cuidases a Hikari... No se lo pediría a cualquiera. Y contigo no hace falta.

Abrió la boca y la cerró, como un pez, cuando las palabras cobraron sentido. No se le ocurría qué decir ni como reaccionar sin quedar en evidencia de lo importante que había sido escuchar esas frases que encerraban tanto. Estaba recibiendo la versión Yagami de una declaración de que era un _buen_ amigo, de que estaba agradecido por su apoyo y que tenía su confianza absoluta. Tal vez no había una respuesta adecuada, quizás todo lo que diga estuviese correcto. No se especializaba en ese campo, en exponer sus sentimientos. Tampoco acostumbraba que otros lo hicieran con él.

Koushiro se encargó de mirar la pantalla encendida de la computadora, incapaz de decir algo. _Quería hacerlo_ pero nunca pudo iniciar una conversación con el pie derecho.

Taichi no esperaba que respondiese, al parecer, porque seguía concentrado en el cubo que sostenía. Lo miraba con aparente concentración mientras lo giraba con sus dedos.

—Lo _obvio_ es que, por supuesto, eres un _sabelotodo_. Sólo que, en lugar de libros, tienes una computadora.

Resopló, otra vez. Eso sonaba más como Taichi y Koushiro agradeció que rompiese el silencio con algo destinado a relajarlo.

Le dio una sonrisa rápida. —Le pediré a Tentomon que te haga una cicatriz con forma de rayo. Quizás pueda ayudar también.

Taichi le lanzó una mirada divertida, apartándola del cubo de colores. Había un pequeño desafío en su mirada. —_Quiero_ ver que lo intentes.

Koushiro sonrió, contagiándose de su complacencia porque sabía cómo responder a eso. —O _puedo_ llamar a Sora.

—De acuerdo, me portaré bien y te dejaré trabajar —Taichi hizo una pequeña pausa. Koushiro sabía que estaba conteniendo alguna carcajada por el tono de su voz—… _Hermione_.

—Cállate, _Harry_.

**(***)**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Absolutamente _random_. No tiene trama ni demasiado sentido pero anoche como no podía dormir, empecé a escribir y surgió esto.

*_Corregido_.


End file.
